


the world's happy waiting

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, DL Stockings 2019, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: “Don’t think I won’t get up and leave you here alone,” Roger threatens.“I think you like me a little too much to do that. Besides, it’s Christmas, Rog. You can’t leave me alone on Christmas.”--Brian and Roger enjoy each other's company on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	the world's happy waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainKupala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKupala/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic! 
> 
> Title is from Harry Styles' song Canyon Moon.

“Brian, _why_ are you outside when it’s bloody freezing?”

“No reason,” Brian lies.

Roger rolls his eyes. It’s a beautiful night despite the cold; the world around them is covered in a thick layer of snow, and combined with what looks like millions of stars shining brightly in the sky, the atmosphere feels somehow magical. It’s not hard to see why Brian’s standing outside, staring up at the sky as his breath puffs out in little bursts of mist fading around him.

“You’re literally going to freeze your cock off.”

“That’s not possible,” Brian counters.

“How do you know? Are you trying to test that?”

“I don’t think so?”

“Then come back inside. I refuse to have an icicle for a husband,” Roger calls.

Brian still doesn’t move, and Roger sighs. “Look, you can come back outside later, yeah? Just come in for a bit, Bri.”

Finally, Brian turns to face him. His cheeks and nose are already a bright pink from the cold, and there are tiny flakes of snow caught in his curls. “Alright,” Brian agrees, walking back toward him.

“You look like you’ve been rolling around in the snow,” Roger observes as Brian approaches. Brian makes a point to playfully shake his hair out, as if he’s trying to dump said flakes of snow on Roger instead. Roger rolls his eyes again and grabs Brian’s hand, wincing for a moment at how it feels like he’s holding a block of ice instead of his husband’s hand. “Jeez, Bri, you really _are_ freezing. Come on, I’ll start the fire.”

“No, you won’t. I’ll start it. Don’t you remember what happened last time?” Brian asks.

“No,” Roger lies, though the flush that blooms on his face is one of embarrassment instead of the change in temperature from walking into their house through the back door.

“You managed to catch the curtains on fire and then—“

“Okay, okay, I remember!” Roger snaps a little defensively. “You do it, then, if you can do it without being able to feel your hands.”

Leaving Brian to start the fire, Roger busies himself in the kitchen with his best attempt at making tea (something Brian once had to show him how to do, but Roger’s now confident he can make it himself, unsupervised). He leans against the counter as he waits for the kettle to boil, idly watching Brian from the doorway.

It takes a few tries, but eventually Brian successfully gets the wood to light, the first embers flickering to life and casting a glow across the living room. Brian turns and smiles triumphantly at Roger, who pretends to look disinterested, even though he can’t help but smile in return.

Brian’s happiness has always been contagious.

“Come sit with me,” Brian invites.

“Give me a good reason and I’ll consider it,” Roger answers, biting his bottom lip in an unsuccessful attempt to smother his smile. In the glow of the fire, accompanied by the soft, warm lighting of the Christmas lights strung around the room, Brian looks _radiant;_ he’s so beautiful he’s almost painful to look at, and Roger briefly wonders how he ever got someone so gorgeous to be his husband.

“I need you to warm me up,” Brian says. “Come on, Rog, you know you want to.”

“Is that you admitting I’m hot?”

“Maybe,” Brian allows. “You’ll have to come over here and find out.”

“Alright, fine, I’m coming,” Roger concedes, all thoughts of the tea he was making leaving his mind as Brian settles down on the couch and pats the empty space next to him invitingly. Roger sits down next to him, and Brian pulls him close and kisses the top of his head. Roger squirms a little but doesn’t protest, silently enjoying their proximity. They don’t spend nearly enough time like this, in his opinion; not arguing, not moving on to something else like sex, but just staying curled up close, enjoying each other’s company.

“You remind me of one of Freddie’s cats,” Brian informs him.

“Uh… why?”

“Because I can practically hear you purring,” Brian chuckles.

“Don’t think I won’t get up and leave you here alone,” Roger threatens.

“I think you like me a little too much to do that. Besides, it’s Christmas, Rog. You can’t leave me alone on Christmas.”

“Fine,” Roger says, still pretending to be mad, although it’s hard to even keep up the pretense when Brian starts stroking Roger’s side, allowing Roger to scoot even closer until they’re practically indistinguishable as two separate people.

Brian leans down and kisses Roger’s forehead, making him hum in quiet approval. “I love you,” Brian says softly.

“I love you too,” Roger answers, tilting his head up so that Brian can close the small distance between their faces and press their lips together in a sweet kiss. It’s over much too soon, a piercing shriek from the kitchen interrupting them.

“What’s that?” Brian asks, confused.

“I don’t know—oh _shit,_ I forgot the fucking tea!”


End file.
